The game of life
by Spica M
Summary: La vida es un juego y Terence simplemente es un jugador nato en este juego aunque a veces lo agote demasiado. Este fic participa del reto temático de Octubre "Mortifagos" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.


Disclaimer: según me dijeron hace unos momentos, no soy J.K.R. y no puedo adueñarme de Harry Potter aunque quisiera, pero nada me impide hacer esto con fines de entretenimiento y tortura para el pobre Terence.

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Octubre "Mortifagos" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><span><strong>The game of life<strong>

Terence Nott era muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, un jugador en el juego de la vida pero también era un mortífago leal y honorable a la hora de enfrentar a sus enemigos, aunque esto significara lanzar avadas a diestra y siniestra, pero ¿Quién juzga a un mortífago de usar imperdonables en el campo de batalla? Era eso o morir.

La supervivencia del más fuerte es el lema del juego y Terence evolucionó de los tabúes que existían en el mundo mágico respecto a las imperdonables y vaya que le estaba yendo bastante bien, a veces en momentos llenos de adrenalina como estos, no se sentía mal de estar matando gente o de ser un mortífago, se sentía vivo como nunca antes en su vida, solamente comparable al momento en el que su hijo Theodore había nacido.

Con los hechizos volando se fijó un momento para ver a Voldemort, su señor de acuerdo al tatuaje en su antebrazo, batallando contra diez aurores a la vez y casi grita de asombro de no ser porque un hechizo cortante rozó su mejilla y se limpió la sangre con la manga de su túnica y siguió lanzando avadas a diestra y siniestra, no era muy adepto a la tortura, pero no le daba importancia, Bellatrix, sin embargo, tenía a un auror desangrándose dolorosamente por un miembro cortado y otro en el piso retorciéndose por un crucio y agradecía no estar en los zapatos de ese auror.

Los crucios de esa loca dolían como el infierno, pero ni un poco más dolorosos que los de Voldemort, ese hombre puede hacerte sentir todos los infiernos y querer regresar por una segunda ronda.

Terence sacudió la cabeza y simplemente siguió el juego. Porque eso era lo que era todo esto, un juego como todo en la vida.

Pero Terence escogió jugar un papel importante en este juego de la vida en lugar de quedarse como un simple espectador, este juego lo podían jugar en grupos y en batallas campales y se sentía vivo haciendo eso.

Cuando empezó a sentirse agotado comenzó a pensar que debía retirarse, pero vio a su alrededor a los aurores enemigos que se estaban retirando y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Una batalla en el juego de la vida había terminado y estaba dispuesto a seguir a su señor a la mansión y descasar un poco, estaba agotado y su magia también estaba agotado, podía sentir sus piernas temblando levemente por la cantidad de adrenalina gastada en esta batalla, por lo que simplemente espero a la orden cuando la marca brillaba en el cielo.

Con un suspiro aliviado, Terence se apareció de regreso a su mansión, mañana le preguntaría a Malfoy lo que sea que haya dicho el señor oscuro o podría preguntarle a Dolohov sobre el siguiente paso del juego y ya.

Ahora mismo solo quería echarse en su cama y dormir plácidamente hasta mañana, el juego de la vida puede seguir mañana, después de todo, el juego solo acaba cuando la vida de uno acaba, así que puede esperar.

Pero no contó con que su marca ardiera cuando iba a aparecerse a su casa y tuvo que usar todo su poder mágico para llegar a la mansión del señor oscuro donde este simplemente comenzó a decirles por qué habían batallado en primer lugar y Terence se encontró mirando a los cansados mortífagos junto a él y supo que muchos de ellos estaban bastante agotados y uno que otro estaba desangrándose, así que el señor oscuro termino rápido para que todos atendieran sus heridas.

Un par de cortes por aquí y por allá, pero nada grave, sobreviviría.

Ahora solo quería dormir y por merlín que iba a dormir así fuera lo último que hiciera este día, el juego de la vida sigue y sigue y nadie lo detiene y por eso Terence solo quiere dormir ahora y mañana seguir jugando.

Ojala y su pequeño Theodore no se halle en encrucijadas como esta cuando empiece a jugar bajo sus reglas su propio juego.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿que decir? Aquí está la tercera parte de la vida de Terence que quería hacer, desde que me tocó este personaje encontré que puedo explotarlo en muchas formas, asi que...¡Trabaja como mortifago, Terence!<p>

Nott padre no tiene un nombre en el canon, así que le puse Terence y asi que quedará para mi hasta que la gran J.K.R. diga lo contrario.

Bien, gracias por leer.


End file.
